1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shovel and more particularly to a shovel which has a pedal, which can be positioned both forward and backward, mounted on the upper edge of the shovel on each side of the handle to direct the movement of the point of the scoop either forward when the pedal is positioned to the back of the scoop or straight down when the pedal is positioned forward. Alternate embodiments may include different scoops with edges having teeth of various shapes and having a detachable handle to permit the use of handles of different types.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects of the Invention
Shovels have been used for years. Various designs are known to exist, such as the pointed digging shovels and square ended shovels used for coal and picking up debris pushed with a broom onto the shovel. Shovels, as generally known, whether for digging or for other work, have a top edge. The handle joins the scoop or blade by being inserted into a handle tube affixed to the top edge of the blade or scoop. The handle tube is secured to the upper edge of the scoop generally midway between the two side edges of the scoop. The upper edge of the scoop serves as the point of placement of the foot of the person using the shovel to force the scoop of the shovel into the ground. The upper edges are normally not wide and often cause discomfort to the foot when the foot is pressed against the upper edge. The Gregory Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,429, provides wings with bent over portions which provide footrests. These footrests are, however, fixed and are not capable of being moved from one position to another. The configuration of the shovel taught by Gregory is for one type of digging where the shovel is directed generally horizontally. Other types of digging, such as digging as straight down as possible, would not be possible with the shovel taught by Gregory.
The Hawk Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,011 teaches a handle which is rotatable on an offset member. The scoop of the shovel taught by Hawk has tab portions which serve as a footrest but which, like those taught in Gregory, are fixed in place. According to Hawk, varying the position of the handle in relation to the blade, the blade can be directed straight down or forward, as desired.
The use of teeth on a shovel to aid in cutting into the ground is shown in the Rokos Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,077. The use of smaller cutting teeth on the side edges but toward the upper edge of the scoop are shown in the Green Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,340.
A shovel with a handle secured at a fixed angle to prevent rotation of the handle during operation, the scoop of which can be directed either generally straight down or which can directed more toward the horizontal and still provide strength and durability, as well as greater comfort for the foot pressing the shovel in its intended direction, would be a benefit. The use of various styles of edges on the side and point of the scoop would provide cutting qualities for different situations. The use of interchangeable handles permits the use of different handles with scoops of different styles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shovel which can be directed to penetrate nearly straight down and can also be directed to penetrate toward the horizontal.
Accordingly, it is a further object of present invention to provide a shovel which has a superior ability to cut material located in the ground.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a shovel which can be used with various handles.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a shovel which is durable.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a shovel which is economical.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a shovel which is versatile.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.